bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamikaze839
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130108103207/crossoverrp/images/5/54/Clippy.gif } RE:Edit The reference is Anime Episode - Harribel's Past.SaifShinobi (talk) 12:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tumbnail Margin Yo yo. I see Salubri has added margin to the thumbs on the left side of the page, but he forgot or refused to add suitable margin to the thumbs on the right side of the page. He added thumb.tleft {margin-right: 7px !important;} and what should be added as well is thumb.tright {margin-left: 7px !important;}. Also, is Salubri incapable of answering himself? 19:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Violation Warning Count Chart Suggestion Hi Kamikaze839, AS you had said on the Policy and Standards Committee talk page, you said that you would put up a draft for a chart on what activities violate policies, how many times warnings will be given about said activity before blocking, and stating the baseline duration of the block. I have a suggestion that you may or may not have already addressed. I was recently looking at some Fight Summary articles, and had noticed there was a user who was engaging in continuous, multiple edits to a single page activities. This user was already taken care of by an administrator, but I thought it might be good to bring this up. Obviously, such activities are not exactly policy violations, but it can be an activity that can make things more difficult and time consuming for others to check the changes to a particular page and undo any edits if they feel something's off. It also could be something that can be seen as "fluffing up the number of one's user edits." Anyway, I do not know how far the implementation of the standardization of disciplinary action has gone, but I hope that it has gone well so far. Thanks in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner hey, i want to become a part of the grammar corner so please advise me as to how i can......also, tell me which articles can i work on and where can i find them??? Ichigosama (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) thnkx a lot...... Ichigosama (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner very few articles are listed as medium priority and low priority articles are very boring to work on(they can only be worked on once a month or so)......i want to contribute to the grammar corner and i am regularly on this wiki.....please increase the list of medium priority articles -- 15:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rewording, etc. I have been informed of the rewording issues, as well as the editing of my profile. Although I've had this account since last year, I wasn't really focused on editing until this summer. Furthermore, the only precautions I took before editing were reading the policy (which I should've taken more heavily). I am sorry for all the inconvenience that I've caused to the members of the Wiki and will do my best to avert issues like this again. Still though, I do very much appreciate your input. --Mokierie (talk) 02:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured User Well, that's a pleasant surprise. o_o Anyways, my responses to the interview questions are as follows, in respective order: #One day I wanted to find out some information on my favourite character, Gin Ichimaru, so I did some Googling and discovered this glorious website. #I like how everything on this Wiki is so organised and planned out. It fills me with awe. #I developed an editing passion long ago, from the Combat Arms Wiki. When I came across this Wiki, I thought, well, why not give a helping hand? #I try to contribute whenever I can. Whenever I see a mistake that I can fix, I'll fix it. If it's out of my hands, I'll seek administrative help. #I'd make the search toolbar of 'Bleach Wiki Answers' unable to extend outside its allocated box on the Home page. 06:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Templates I'm playing around with them in my sandbox at the moment, I tested their size on my own page!! My hope is that I can make them and test them soon so that while they are informative and consistent, (ie-not giving people a chance to be harsh where harshness is not needed) that the message should be personalized with use of !! I was making them last night before bed (sorry been whacked physically) so hopefully soon as long as nobody objects!! I have also made sure they are meant to be from the team, actual moderators to prevent over the top jumping on users when they do something wrong!! I talked to Xilly about it and he agrees to the change!! Also making sure they aren't alarming colors as I don't want it to appear like we are screaming at them!! I'm grabbing a bite now so I will make one after a test it!! Testing Testing :Ok so it works and says the name I think I should look into make sure its a link, since I had to use but its nice to tinker!! ::Testing again!! You are so glad you brought this up!! :::Got edit conflicted there when fixing typo and confused me completely but yeah knew i was doing it right, let me tinker!! So yeah a warning system maybe if add another parameter so that we can put numbers in then?? As in number of warnings?? :Sure that is grand by me!! So basically, maybe I will put it in read, obviously every violation template will be Different so we can make them unique!! :::Of course, I should make one the normal color of the wiki link just for Xilly and his desire to blend with standard signatures and his color on wiki lol ::::Also purple suits you!! Warnings Reading through the Warning table and wanting to know, in regards to the numbers!! For Image Violations for example, its 3 warnings, now just to clarify is that 3 warnings and if does it again after they are out, or is this a 3 strikes and out scenario?? Re: New Page I'll give it a look over tonight, had too much going on lately to put proper thought in to it so far. 16:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chronology Project Yes I would love to be on the chronology project NathanLuxe (talk) 21:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Hello there mr moderator man. Re: Summons So...6 PM for me?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Arena Hey, you're in charge with the Arena, right? I just wanted to tell you that my vote is gone from the current battle (Espada vs Vanderaich) and I don't know why. I'm not sure if I should vote again or if it was deleted for a reason, so if you'd just take a look at it if you have time? Thanks. Night486 (talk) 19:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Status Update of Mr. N - August 29, 2013 Hi Kamikaze839, I hope that you have been doing well. Anyway, I am leaving you this message because I want to give an explanation for my activity as of late has not been at very high levels. It is important that members of the Committee keep fellow members and/or the administrators updated on their status, after all. I am writing this message from Taiwan, believe it or not. I am participating in a program that will basically have me stay in Taiwan for approximately one academic year (2013-2014). Thus, some of my absence from the site this past summer of 2013 has been because of preparation for this program. Of course, I can be considered one of the users who is not active on a daily basis, so it may have seemed like my lack of activity was another case of this. Regardless, I want to make it clear that I am not "disappearing from the site." Please let me know if there are any concerns! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 13:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) [[RE: Cancelation of Nembership]] I had been very busy these past few weeks, that is why I didn`t meet my monthly quota but I'll be free from this week. If possible I still want to be a part of the Grammar Corner. Thanks. --Tekken25 (talk) 17:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Warm Welcome Thanks for the funny welcome on chat, any advice for me? Roxas DeathSpear (talk) 12:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey How's life Captain Kensei Muguruma (talk) 20:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Clarification I should have been able to figure that out using common sense, since I know Yamamoto has been replaced. I just didn't think properly, it was simply a mistake, sorry. --Ginhikari (talk) 19:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Time thing project Yeah I know, I have just have been very busy and Fade to Black is taking longer than anticipated (I already have a page) will work on it soon.-- 22:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Kami help! Ok, I'm 17 and I still eat sand so can you teach me "LIFE"(on this wiki...). And don't send me a link or something cause I get bored half way through. Caress (talk) 10:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem I'm glad to be of assistance. Although I'm not very good at making and editing stuff with a wiki format. (I always look for help and tutorial how to make the title and stuff). And this wiki seems to strict for me so I prefer to stay on the sidelines of things ^^;FinestFantasyVI (talk) 15:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured User questions Thanks a bunch Kami. Here's my answers. 1. I found the Bleach Wiki when I wasn't really satisfied with Wikipedia's descriptions. There were some things about the manga I wanted clarification on and Wikipedia wasn't giving me the answers, so I thought, 'there has to be a place that talks about Bleach in more depth'. Lo and behold, one Google search later, and here I am. 2. I especially like the more professional attitude this Wiki has. Other wikis I've seen allow their users to post irrelevant things on the articles, but I admire that this Wiki has a zero tolerance policy with these sorts of things. The fact that this Wiki waits until something is officially confirmed before including it, instead of just speculating and assuming, is something else I admire. 3. I began to edit here after noticing some minor grammar mistakes here and there. Grammar Nazi that I am, I just felt the urge to fix them, and so I made a profile. Also, I felt the need to belong to a larger Bleach community, since I do not have many friends who also like it. I knew that the Bleach wiki was somewhere where everybody enjoyed Bleach, so I decided to get past my shyness and join. 4. When it comes to editing, I am, as I said before, a Grammar Nazi. Most of my edits have been in regards to grammar, although if I see any non-grammar related mistakes I will not hesitate to fix them. As of late I have also begun to add information from newer chapters, so I am currently trying to diversify the edits I make. 5. In regards to changing the Wiki, I do not feel that there is much that should be changed, as I believe it functions great in its current state. I do wish there was a way to stop vandalism before it happens, but that may just be wishful thinking on my part. 6. If there is something you have a problem with on the wiki, please be civil about it. Do not begin throwing around insults and profanity to get your point across. And do not vent your anger by vandalizing the articles. Many people have worked hard making this Wiki the way it is, and to undo it all because you are angry would be incredibly selfish. We are here for the betterment of this Wiki and because we enjoy Bleach, so please, always strive to keep the Wiki in good form. Thanks again for everything. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday Why thank you, 26 and still feel 46 haha thanks!! I took the kids out to a science thing on saturday and then they stayed with me!! Was a good day, the two year old niece was a little bit ill but nothing old sunny couldn't handle, she still had a blast!! And thus I had a blast!! photos Hey Kami if I uploaded a photo what licence do I use Naruto 45 (talk) 02:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So If I read that right, if was to say uploaded a manga cover I use Fair use|comic. I ask because I have never uploaded photo before. Naruto 45 (talk) 03:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Now I admit I may have jumped the gun a bit, but when the information I put up correctly was taken down, I kinda saw read. I did as I was asked, and my stuff was still taken down. I'm adding important information about a character. MasterofGodBuu (talk) 00:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC)MasterofGodBuu Srry I'm not really good at editing XD--SadMouth (talk) 15:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Image Hi Kamikaze839, I got an image policy warning and I removed the picture off my page. I'm new and I'm not sure I'm submitting this message correctly. I just wanted to know if my avatar is okay or if I should remove it as well. Thank you and sorry for the inconveniences. KessokuShall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. (talk) 02:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC)